


Playing Babysitter

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But Gilbert loves him anyway, Drunk Sex, Human Names Used, M/M, Matthew is not a morning person, Nor is he nice hungover, gerita - Freeform, prucan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: Gilbert receives a call from Matthew and his drunk brother early in the morning, and has to go pick them up and drag them home. Matthew comes on to Gilbert, and Gilbert lets him.





	Playing Babysitter

There was an insistent buzzing that lulled the silver haired man out of his deep sleep. Groaning, he rolled over towards his night stand to grasp at his illuminated cell phone, aimlessly tapping the screen hoping he would hit the answer button. He must have finally hit it, because there were muffled sounds on the other end of the call. “Hello?” He groaned in a tired rumble.

“ _ Eyyy! Gilly-kins! Wassup my man? _ ” He heard the voice of Alfred screech out. Gilbert flinched at his loud voice and sat up, rubbing his eyes and turning on his lamp. From the sound of it, he was completely wasted and needed a ride.

“Al, do you have any idea what fucking time it is? Do you need picked up?” He asked through a yawn, mentally cursing as he glanced over at his clock and actually saw the time. Two am did not agree with him. 

“ _ Pshhft, it’s still early. Anywhoodle, I’m sittin’ in m’car- _ ”

“Alfred F. Jones, don’t you  _ dare _ drive that car.” Gilbert yelled at him. Alfred cackled from the other end, making Gilbert’s brow twitch in annoyance.

“ _ Shuddup, yer not my mom. _ ” He hiccupped. “ _ M’not goin’ anywhere, but Mattie is druuuuunk, come pick up yer princess~! _ ” He laughed. Matthew’s drunken slurs could be heard in the background, making Gilbert sigh. 

“I’m on my way. Where are you two?” He asked slipping out of bed and sliding on sweatpants.

“ _ I  _ said _ , I’m sittin’ in m’car! You never listen to me! _ ” Alfred whined out.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he slid a t-shirt over his head. It was going to take all the power in him not to slap the shit out of him when he saw him. “No fucking shit, Jones. Where is your car? What’s the street name?” He clarified before the drunkard could say ‘It’s on the street’.

“ _ I’unno. Mattie! _ ” He shouted unnecessarily loud into the speaker. “ _ Where we at man? _ ”

He heard Matthew also cackle out ‘in the car’, causing both to erupt into drunken laughter before he heard Matthew go, “ _ West Wood, by the hotel. _ ”

Alfred repeated it again unnecessarily loud to Gilbert, who was two seconds away from snapping. “I’m coming to get you two morons. Do not leave that car and do not drive that car anywhere, do you understand? I’m serious, Jones.”

“ _ Yeah, wh’tever, mom. _ ” Alfred slurred out before hanging up rather abruptly. Gilbert pinched the bridge of his nose before making his way up the stairs, only somewhat surprised to see his brother still up, sitting on the couch reading a book with his sleeping Italian lover’s head on his lap.

Ludwig quickly glanced at his watch before staring at his brother. “Gilbert? It’s nearly three am, what are you doing up?” He asked in fluent German.

Gilbert put the glasses on that he had picked up earlier and sighed, scratching his stomach and reaching for his car keys. “Matthew and Alfred got wasted in public and need me to take them home. And why are you still up? Take Feliciano to bed.” He nagged, sliding on a pair of slippers. 

Ludwig rolled his eyes and went back to his book. “Those two are at it again, huh? And anyway, he fell asleep like this and I don’t want to wake him up.” Then, glancing up again past his own glasses, his brows narrowed. “Are you going to be coming back?”

Gilbert yawned. “Dunno. It depends on how incapable they are. By the sounds of it, they’re pretty wasted. Thankfully Alfred had enough common sense left not to drive them home.” He slung a bag over his shoulders, a bag he liked to call his hangover kit, and glanced over at his younger brother. “Don’t wait up for me. And go to bed, seriously, you’ve been looking tired recently.”

“I’ll start sleeping right when you start eating right.” Ludwig muttered coldly, making Gilbert roll his eyes.

“Whatever, don’t come bitching to me when you pass out at school. Bye.” He said curtly, then exited the door. 

He had to stifle another few yawns before he finally saw Alfred’s obnoxiously red truck on the street. He pulled up right behind it and walked up to it, shuddering at the cold wind. He really should have brought a jacket. Inside, he was Matthew and Alfred passed out in the seats, looking practically dead. He had to beat on the window several times before Alfred snapped his attention towards him. The window rolled down, and he was greeted with the pungent smell of alcohol. “Eyyy, Gilburrito! Whaddya doin’ here?” He asked, clearly completely forgetting their conversation earlier. 

“Jones, shut up. I’m getting you one at a time. You first, big guy.” He said, opening the door for him and rolling up the window before sliding his arm behind him, practically dragging him out of the vehicle. Alfred gave absolutely no effort to support himself as he crumbled towards the ground. Gilbert had to hook his arm under Alfred’s arms and wrap Alfred’s arm over his shoulders, trying his best to lift the man up from the ground. God, did he hate playing babysitter.

Somehow, he managed to haul Alfred’s drunk ass into his car, tossing him in the back seat gracelessly. He put the seatbelt on him for safety measures, then turned his attention to the other helpless drunk. 

Matthew was completely passed out by the time he’d reached him. Having him try to walk to his car was impossible at this point, so he had no other choice but to slide his arms underneath of Matthew and pick him up bridal style, carrying him to the passenger seat of his own car. God, Gilbert truly did love Matthew to death, but he hated playing babysitter when his boyfriend decided to go drinking with his brother who had zero self control. 

After taking the keys out of the ignition of Alfred’s car and making sure he had all their stuff, Gilbert pulled out of the spot and began to head towards the twins’ apartment. “I swear to God, if either of you puke in my new car, I’ll kill you both.” He threatened to deaf ears, even though everyone knew he wouldn’t lay a finger on his boyfriend. His boyfriend’s brother, well, that’s a different story.

Once he pulled up to the apartment, the real test of his love to his boyfriend was how the hell he was gonna haul their asses inside. Getting them into the car was hard enough, let alone getting them into a building with stairs and doors. He should have asked his super muscular younger brother to help. He’d be able to bring all three of them upstairs without even breaking a sweat. He was  _ so _ not playing babysitter next time. Alfred’s boyfriend could do this from now on. 

What he ended up having to do was sling Matthew over his one shoulder and half carry Alfred in his other arm. He was only thankful that it was the middle of the night and only other drunkards would see the pathetic display. “You know, you two could have called Francis or Arthur. They probably would have come to pick you up. Why did you have to call me?” He groaned to once again deaf ears. 

Thank  _ God _ for elevators, Gilbert wasn’t sure he could haul them up any stairs. Neither of them were particularly heavy, Matthew practically weighed nothing and Alfred hardly weighed much more, but it was hell trying to drag dead weight around. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , he managed to drag them through the door of their apartment. Alfred was immediately dumped onto the couch while Matthew was carried to his bedroom and dropped very unceremoniously onto his bed. He left the older twin alone for a moment to tend to the one on the couch, removing his shoes and jacket and dragging a trash bin over and pulling several water bottles out of the fridge, as well as making sure to roll him onto his side so he didn’t suffocate in his sleep. Alfred usually wasn’t bad after drinking, he mainly just had a headache for a while no matter how much he’d had to drink. If it had just been Alfred, this would have been easy.

But no, Matthew loved to spite him. It was Matthew he really had to worry about. He was typically nauseous and had a huge migraine the next day, which rendered him useless. If Gilbert wasn’t there to watch him, he’d probably stumble out into traffic or throw up all over his room, or both. 

Running a hand through his hair in annoyance, Gilbert threw a blanket over Alfred and strode back to the bedroom, and was unable to disguise the look of surprise on his face when he saw Matthew sitting up on the bed. Careful not to turn on the light out of reflex, Gilbert slid through the door and shut it softly behind him, walking over to Matthew and running his fingers through the silky blonde hair. “How are you feeling, Birdie? You need water? Or like, a trash can?” He asked, really hoping if anything it was the first one. 

Matthew just stared at him blankly, showing no indication that he was even aware that Gilbert was in the room. Gilbert was growing worried, and was about to repeat the question when Matthew started rambling off fluent French. Despite being friends with two French speakers, he still could barely understand a word of it, hardly even knowing ‘bonjour’.

“Mattie, I can’t understand what you’re saying. English, please.” He asked, taking the other’s glasses off and folding them, placing them on the night stand. However, Matthew ignored him and continued to speak in French quite quickly, sort of freaking Gilbert out. Just how much had the lightweight had to drink?

He could just barely pick out a few words, like ‘chaud’ which he knew was hot and ‘baise-moi’, one that he had picked up from Francis, which had meant fuck me. He was still putting the pieces together when Matthew tackled him to the bed, pressing his lips into Gilbert’s. Ah, that’s what he was trying to say.

Gilbert’s hands went to Matthew’s hips, rubbing them slowly as Matthew parted his lips and stuck his tongue into Gilbert’s mouth. Gilbert happily allowed him, rolling his hips up to gently grind against Matthew as the kiss deepened. Then, he pulled away for a moment, making Matthew’s amethyst eyes sparkle in disappointment. Gilbert shivered; he loved him so much. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked him, hoping Matthew had enough rationality in his head right now to give consent. Matthew nodded vigorously, pressing an even hotter kiss into Gilbert’s lips. Matthew was going to be the death of him.

Gilbert slid his hands underneath Matthew’s shirt, feeling up the hot skin. Matthew sat up and pulled the shirt off, tossing it onto the floor as Gilbert flipped them, resting between his legs as he leaned forward and pressed his lips into the pale skin of his neck, causing the blond to moan out. Gilbert sucked hard at the delicate skin, not even caring if the blond bitched him out for it later. He had to drag this drunk ass home, the least he could do was cause a little mischief.

Several kisses and bites were placed down Matthew’s jaw and neck before going to his chest, pressing kisses into his pecks while gently rolling his nipples in his fingers. Matthew tilted his head back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Gilbert let one of the small pink nubs into his mouth, sucking on it gently while eliciting a high moan from the man below him. 

Plenty more lovebites were placed on Matthew’s smooth, pale skin as Gilbert continued to descend towards his pants. His belt and button were undone, and Matthew sat up to discard his pants on his own while Gilbert removed his own glasses and tossed his shirt off. While Matthew was struggling to kick the tight jeans off his ankles in his disoriented state, Gilbert leaned over to the nightstand and fished around for a condom and lube. They rarely did it at Matthew’s apartment, so he was surprised to actually find some stashed inside. 

He had barely had them secured in his hand before Matthew was pulling him back to him, kissing him deeply while grinding his bare member against Gilbert. Gilbert shuddered, unsure of how much longer he would be able to hold back. 

He broke the kiss again, shimmying down to be between Matthew’s long legs and face to face with his dick. He gave it a few slow strokes, relishing the wanton moans Matthew was leaking out to him. He uncapped the bottle of lube as he licked his lips and pressed them into the head of his boyfriend’s dick. Matthew’s hands went to Gilbert’s silvery locks, pressing gently as if to push him away, but at the same time not hard enough to actually indicate he wanted him to stop. Gilbert saw it as a good sign to keep going and poured lube directly onto his entrance, making the blond shiver. 

As he went further down on his boyfriend, he pressed a finger into him, feeling him flinch a little bit. He knew from experience that he wasn’t necessarily in pain, rather just surprised at the sudden intrusion. To try and distract him from the second finger, he went as far down on him as he could, making Matthew shudder and moan. And then, as if his delicious moans or how he rutted against him wasn’t enough, Matthew began speaking French again.  _ This _ he understood crystal clear from the numerous times he’d heard it from his lover. 

“ _ Je t’aime, Gilbert! Je t’aime! S’il vous plaît, baise-moi! _ ” He cried out, his fingers threading in the silver hair. That made Gilbert finally snap. He pulled off of his boyfriend and roughly removed his fingers, jumping up to press a hot open mouthed kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips. 

“God, you’re horny tonight.” he murmured between kisses. “Not that I mind.” Then, he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, reaching back for the lube. Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered to use a condom, but it would be one less thing Matthew would complain about when he was sober.

Matthew was pressing himself into Gilbert, rocking their dicks together as Gilbert was pulling out the condom. He shuddered at the slight friction, a low growl emanating from his throat. “Sh-sheesh, let me put this on, calm down.” He soothed, putting the condom on as fast as he possibly could, pouring some more lube on his hand and rubbing it onto himself, then tossing the bottle somewhere else on the bed and pressing his tip against Matthew’s twitching entrance. He glanced up one last time at Matthew. “Can I?” He asked, even though it seemed like a stupid question at this point. Even though he really didn’t want to, he would have stopped had Matthew come to his senses and decided he didn’t want it. 

However, judging by Matthew’s legs wrapping themselves around his waist and practically pushing Gilbert into himself, it was safe to say he hadn’t changed his mind. Gilbert grabbed the back of Matthew’s knees, pushing them back slightly as he pressed into him. It was tight,  _ very _ tight, which he guessed was mostly his own fault for rushing through the preparation. Matthew didn’t seem to mind, moans escaping his throat as he arched back, practically shaking in pleasure. Gilbert made a mental note of this for later.

He pulled out all the way, then slammed in roughly to his lover, watching as he became unwound in the sheets below him. The beautiful moans were like music to his ears, only managing to turn him on further. “Oh God, Birdie, you feel so fucking amazing.” He sighed, continuing to thrust at a rough pace. Matthew gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and his amethyst eyes peeked open to stare at Gilbert’s crimson ones. Gilbert’s heart fluttered, and he hooked his boyfriend’s knees over his shoulders and pressed down to kiss the bright red lips, thankful that Matthew was so flexible. 

With the sudden change in position, Matthew cried out into Gilbert’s mouth, his eyes going wide. He’d found his sweet spot. “ _ Ah! Mmn, Gil! _ ” Matthew gasped out as he began mercilessly drilling into that spot, having to break the kiss so that his lover could breath. Matthew was already beyond the point of forming coherent sentences, and when Gilbert grabbed his hot arousal and began jerking it in time with his thrusts, actual tears of pleasure began to roll down his cheeks. 

Gilbert wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last, but judging by Matthew’s shaking body, he wasn’t going to be lasting much longer either. “ _ Ahhn! M-mon dieu, Gil, je suis-! _ ” He gasped out, abruptly stopping to let a chorus of moans and reach up to claw at Gilbert’s skin. He didn’t even flinch when sharp nails dug into his skin, possibly drawing blood. 

Gilbert’s face contorted in concentration as he grabbed Matthew’s left leg while continuing to beat him off and thrust into him. “Mmm, yeah, babe, come on, show me how pretty you look when you lose it.” Gilbert urged, sending one last hard thrust into his boyfriend, watching his back arch off the bed as he came all over himself, white liquid pouring into Gilbert’s hand. 

Watching his boyfriend lose it finally made him roll over the edge, feeling his eyes roll back slightly at how intense his orgasm had been. He leaned against the leg in his grasp, panting harshly before pulling out, hearing a whimper from the blond beneath him. Despite just wanting to lay down next to him and pass out, he knew he had to clean up lest he suffer even more rage from the man. He was probably going to hear about the hickeys and the drunk sex, he didn’t need to hear about the mess he’d left as well.

He tied off the condom and tossed it in the trash bin next to the bed, then pulled out a box of tissues he knew Matthew kept under the bed and cleaned the two of them up to the best of his abilities. At this point, Matthew was dead to the world, but Gilbert could hardly care less about that. He loved Matthew so much that he couldn’t handle it. He pressed a big kiss into his cheek, then snuggled into him after disposing of the tissues. “ _ Ich liebe dich, Liebling. _ ” He whispered, finally falling back asleep.

 

He was woken up by a duvet smacking him in the face. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant thing to be woken up to, but judging by how fast his boyfriend was dashing to the bathroom, he knew it could have been worse,  _ much _ worse. He tossed the duvet back and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep despite the light filling the room. 

After a few minutes, he thought he might actually fall asleep again. That was, until he heard, “ _ Gilbert Beilschmidt! _ ” being screamed. Oh boy, here it goes. 

He wanted to fake being asleep, but when he heard the loud stomps of his boyfriend, he sat up to face his punishment. Matthew stomped into the room in a red t-shirt and boxers. Gilbert had wondered when Matthew had found the time to get dressed. “G-good morning,  _ Liebling _ . Sleep well?” Gilbert asked, hoping to talk his boyfriend down. 

That backfired on him. “Did I sleep  _ well?!  _ You have got to be fucking joking!” Matthew screamed at him. “I’ve got a killer headache, I’m sore as all  _ hell _ , and I’ve got these all over my fucking body! I told you not to leave those!” He yelled, displaying the various lovebites that had bruised over on his body. Gilbert panicked internally. He didn’t realize he’d left that many. They were all over his neck and legs, and he didn’t even want to think about what was on his stomach. 

“W-well, to be fair, you came onto me!” He tried to defend himself. Matthew’s eyes got wide in disbelief.

“Oh, so now this is  _ my _ fault?!” He demanded, clearly pissed off. For someone claiming to have a killer headache, he was sure screaming awfully loud.

“You’re the one who ran off and got completely  _ shit faced _ , then you started going ‘ _ oh Gilbert baise-moi _ !’ and shit like that in French! And you kissed me first.”

Matthew’s face got as red as his shirt. “I did not say those things!” He insisted.

“Bro, you so did.” Alfred said from the doorway, snapping them away from their argument. “Sorry, but you guys are  _ not _ quiet. How is a drunkard supposed to sleep when you guys keep shouting? Anyways, Matt, you were totally coming onto him and speaking a surprising amount of French. Do you always speak French when you’re drunk. I’m sure people in France could hear you. And Gilberry kept asking you if you were sure. I mean, you didn’t respond, but you sounded pretty sure to me.” 

Matthew’s face didn’t get any less red. “Th-thank you, Mr. Can’t - remember - where - I - left - my - cellphone - but - can - somehow - remember - what - my - brother - says - during - sex - with - his - boyfriend.”

“No problem.” Alfred said, choosing to embrace the sarcasm. “Anyway, I was thinking for lunch-”

“ _ Get out! _ ” Matthew yelled at his brother, who didn’t so much as flinch.

“Fine! Sheesh, I’m going, but I swear to God if I hear you two having sex again I’m going to kill myself.” Alfred warned, slamming the door shut and walking away.

Matthew sighed deeply and stared at the floor as he twiddled his thumbs. Then, he sighed, walking over to Gilbert and sitting next to him, leaning against him. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “I overreacted.”

Gilbert smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against Matthew’s gently, slightly relieved that he could taste minty toothpaste on his lips. “Nah, don’t be. No one likes being hungover. And anyway, I should be apologizing to you. I really do love you, Matthew.”

“And I sometimes love you, Gil.”

“Hey now, don’t give me that, Williams!” Gilbert teased, tossing Matthew onto the bedsheets. Matthew squeaked and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, pulling him in for a kiss. Faintly, from the living room, they could hear Alfred screaming that he was going to kill himself, but neither of them paid the melodramatic boy any attention as they both fell into each other’s warm embrace.

“Hey,” Gilbert said between kisses. “Maybe we could go back to my place and watch movies - er, quiet movies so your headache doesn’t get worse - while curled up in bed eating pizza.”

Matthew smiled. “That sounds great. Now, can you go get me some Advil and some water? Yelling didn’t help my headache.”

Gilbert placed a kiss on his forehead. “Anything for you,  _ Liebling _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that I can't write a page of 'Just Like Heaven' but I can write 8 pages of PruCan. I know it's been over a month, but JLH is getting an update, I'm not just going to leave it like that.
> 
> Anyways, I ship PruCan so hard it's not funny. I also really like the thought of Matthew and Alfred being twins and Gilbert living in a basement. This was just meant to be a cute andsexfilled story about these dorks. I also wrote it at 2 am and proofread it while watching TV, so if certain parts didn't make sense or if there's any grammatical errors. I also only speak minimal French and German, so if what I put is incorrect, I'm sorry. I tried man.
> 
> See you in my next work!


End file.
